Plants vs. Zombies: Clash of Heroes
PvZ: Clash of Heroes is a new game added into the PvZ Franchise. It takes aspects from the famous free-to-play MOBA, Smite. Description (in the Playstation Store or the XBox Store) "The zombies are back in town, and they're armed to the teeth with their hunger for brains- and so are the plants! Play as numerous iconic characters from the earlier games and new characters like Cashew, Crazy Cat Lady, and so much more! Which side will you choose?" Gamemodes *Colizeum: The true arena mode. No jungle or tower objectives; it's 5v5 fighting at its purest. *Suburbian Streets: 5v5 combat with three lanes and a jungle. The classic Smite gamemode. *Herbal Assault: Random heroes, one lane and no jungle. It's constant pushing. *Zombie Zoo: 4v4 fighting with two lanes and a jungle. Use siege weapon to push lanes quickly. *Suburbia Sewers: 3v3 fighting with one lane and a side-jungle. *Walnut Hills: 5v5 attacking with two lanes and a jungle. Plant Heroes Peashooters *Peashooters are the ranged pea-shooting frontline fighters of Crazy Dave's botanical armies. They boost their basic attacks using Stim abilities and are mobile and deadly. However, they lack the defense Walnuts have and are weak to magic. =General Peameiser= Almanac *General of the Plant armada, General Peameiser is a powerful Peashooter who will stop at nothing to protect everything he loves. This includes himself, Crazy Dave's tacos, and his helmet. NO ONE touches his helmet. Stats *535 at Level 1 (plus 83 health every level) *37 basic attack damage (ranged basic attacks) *18 physical defense at level 1 (plus 3 every level) *10 magic defense at level 1 (2x as weak to magic, plus 1 magic defense every level) *Speed: 375 Abilities *Peanades (Stim Ability)- General Peameiser fills his pods with Cherry Bombs, firing three of them instead of peas. These Cherry Bombs explode on contact with enemies and deal increased damage. (Extra Damage: 30/35/40/45/50, plus 15% of physical power, Explosion Radius: 20, Cooldown: 8 seconds) *Pea Gatling (Line Ability)- Peameiser puts steel pipes in his mouth and roots himself to the ground. During this time, he can't be stunned or mesmerized. He fires peas through everything in his way, piercing through enemies and doing True Damage. He can cancel the ability early to leap out of the ground onto a target area, dealing damage and knocking up enemies. (True Damage: 10/20/30/40/50 every 0.3 seconds, Landing Damage: 95/110/125/140/155, plus 30% of physical power, Root Duration: 10 seconds, Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 seconds) *Big Pea (Line Ability): Peameiser fires a huge pea from his hand cannon, causing an explosion in a small radius around the enemy. The big pea also slows enemies. It takes time to fire the pea. (Damage: 85/95/105/115/125, plus 100% of physical power, Slow: 20/25/30/35/40%, Pea Chargeup: 2.2 seconds, Cooldown: 14 seconds) *Peastrike (Circle Ability): Peameiser marks an area with a target, making all allies in the mark gain penetration. After 3 seconds, 6 peas land in the area, dealing high damage to any enemy in the mark, along with crippling them. (Damage per Pea: 130/150/170/190/210, plus 60% of your Physical Power, Mark Penetration Increase: 15/20/25/30/35% penetration increase, Cripple: 0.5 per pea, Pea Production: 0.5 seconds every pea, Cooldown: 90 seconds) *War General (Passive Ability): Every enemy in a radius of 50 around him increase his attack speed and movement speed. (Attack Speed increase per enemy: 4% per enemy, Movement Speed increase per enemy: 3% per enemy, Max stacks: 9) =Green Shadow= Almanac *Green Shadow is different from other Peashooters. After losing her pea pods in an incident with a roller coaster, she sharpened her stems into knives. Using the art of streak that, she infiltrates Zombie bases using strategical stealth. Also a master of chess. Stats *510 health at level 1 (plus 70 every level) *43 basic attack damage (close ranged basic attack) *18 physical defense (plus 1.4 defense per level) *10 magical defense (2x weak to magic, plus 2 magic defense every level) *Speed: 375 Abilities *Pea Stealth (Stim Ability): Green Shadow uses her camouflaging pigments to turn invisible, gaining movement speed and becoming immune to slows. Her first basic attack on an enemy causes a bleed on enemies, dealing damage over time. (Speed Increase: 20/25/30/35/40%, Bleed damage: 5/10/15/20/25 every 0.5 seconds, plus 8% of physical power, Cooldown: 18/17/16/15/14) *Peacoy (Circle Ability): Green Shadow summons a decoy of herself which taunts enemy minions. After a few seconds, it explodes. (Damage: 250/280/310/340/370, plus 55% of physical power, Duration, 4.5 seconds, Cooldown, 10 seconds) *Chlroroplastic Jab (Stim Ability): Green Shadow absorbs tons of sun from her blade leaves, gaining increased damage. (Extra Damage: 10/20/30/40/50, plus 40% of physical power, Cooldown: 12 seconds) *Reach into Darkness (Stim Ability): Green Shadow's blade leaves become engulfed in darkness, lowering physical defenses with every hit and and increases range with each hit. Each basic attack always Critically hits and can be charged for extra damage. (Protections Reduced: 10/12/14/16/18 per hit, Cooldown: 75 seconds, Duration: 20 seconds) Zombie Heroes See Plants vs. Zombies: Clash of Heroes (Zombies) Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:Games